


The Nymphonomicon

by trr_rr



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Cannes, Casual Sex, Childhood Memories, Clothed Sex, Comeplay, Disturbing Themes, Drowning, Eggs, Eroguro, Fingerfucking, Food Metaphors, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied Body Horror, JOURNAL ENTRY, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mad Science, Monsters, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Necromancy, Non-Consensual Touching, POV First Person, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Somnophilia, Unfortunate Implications, Werewolves, Wet & Messy, cape fear river, feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: Don't you wish you had someone to go bump in the night with? Get your gooses bumped and your graveyards smashed as I work through weirdly implicated monster fucking and disturbing slimy stories of sensuality in The Nymphonomicon! The moonlight, the intimacy, the poor grammatical form! Join me as I write creepy stories about Rhett and Link for some reason, all through October!
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 36
Kudos: 26





	1. Sanguisuge

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave a comment and let me know what monster or fucked up freaky circumstance you would like me to put them through next! 💖⚰️

Rhett comes to Link in the night. It is as though, for Link, the only touches he can feel are those Rhett gifts to him during his visits.

He manifests before the window. He is imposing. He blocks the moon’s light. And he undresses swiftly. He sinks into Link’s bed, bearded kisses fall on Link’s face and his neck with urgency. His blood thickens, rises to the skin.  Rhett’s teeth are at his neck. The ivory pressure raises fluid to the tip of his sex. He instantly aches at the intrusion of a tongue into his mouth that drags back down to that spot upon his neck.

During waking hours, Link is drained. He slumps, a somnambulist among his peers. He drifts, dream glutted, underwater.

A woman’s lingering touch, a man’s pat to the shoulder all go unnoticed. He eats but he is not given to the pleasure of taste. He drinks, but wine fails to intoxicate him. A ll his world is Rhett.

“Take me. Won’t you take me?” Link’s eyes roll and his head falls against the pillow. Rhett sucks and nips at Link’s neck once again. “Why are you waiting? Please, oh please, I want this.”

But his pleas are unheeded. Rhett is cold and ancient in his worship.

Link’s eyes become dark beneath. He ages. The colour seeps from his hair. The time shows in his eyes and yet Rhett is energised and vital. It only inflames the constant aching, never being tasted.

“Why not me?” Link writhes under Rhett. “I know there are others. Why won’t you make me?”

And just to punish him, Rhett lets his sucking go too long. He pinches the skin between two teeth and Link wails openly. It is a mockery of what Link needs. Rhett lets the little blood smear his lips and feeds the taste into Link’s mouth with a smothering kiss. 

“I will go mad. I will go mad.” Tears overspill in his eyes and Rhett licks those away too.

Eventually the thin veil that held back Rhett’s temptation slipped. When he next visited his lifelong love, he let his appetite rise, unguarded.

“What a torturer I have been to you, Link.” He spoke as he undressed in Link’s moonlit bedroom. “It is my weakness.”

Link held out his hand to Rhett, and what happened then surprised him. Rhett became timid and tender.

“You have to know, of course, you are the only man I have ever known. Have ever loved. I have forced you here, to this point. I have hypnotised you with love. I want to be sure that you want to be here. I-.”

At this acknowledgement of his timidity Link was immensely moved by tenderness, a tenderness he had never experienced before. His strength was bowing to him, hesitating before the fulfilment of the dream that had grown between them. The tenderness engulfed him. It was he who beckoned him and he offered Rhett his mouth.

And in the bed Rhett let his breath rise like that of some heaving beast, galloping towards a delirious goring, a goring that lifted Link bodily from the bed, raised his sex up in the air as if he would thrust right through his body and tear it, leaving him only when the wound was made, a wound of ecstasy and pleasure which rent his body like lightning and let him fall again, moaning, a victim of too great a joy, a joy that was like a little death, a dazzling death that no drug, nor alcohol nor anything else could give say for two bodies in love with each other, in love deep within their beings, with every atom and cell and nerve and thought.

Then Rhett kissed him and fucked into his mouth with his tongue, his sex plunged into his body. Rhett kissed his chest, his collarbone, his neck.

Link felt his teeth. He kissed his neck where the veins were palpitating and his throat, his hands around his neck as if he would separate his head from the rest of his body. Link swayed with desire. Rhett’s hand spread down each part of Link’s body and took his sex into his palm, gripping it as though he wanted to tear it from his body, as though he grasped earth and grass together. 

Link closed his eyes and felt the tongue and teeth at his neck dissolve into melting heat. He closed his eyes and felt that Rhett had many hands which touched him everywhere. And many mouths, which passed so swiftly over him, and with a wolf-like sharpness, his teeth sank into his fleshiest parts. Naked completely, Rhett lay his full length over him, crushed by his large body. Somehow Rhett whispered despite his mouthful, begged Link to wriggle and writhe like a snared rabbit, like a dog chewing lead shot from a wound, like he was afraid.

And fear bled into Link’s mind. His eyes widened, the whites roved about the room and Rhett’s mouth tugged and sucked at the most vital vein.

Gradually Link could not move his arms, nor his legs. And yet he felt Rhett’s caresses all over his fevered body. The heat from his skin transferred to Rhett’s cold shell. A steam of sweat rose as a vapour in the moonlight from their bodies.

Rhett gulped and swallowed over and over. A primeval carnality sucked Link’s life fluid from him. The continued taste of fear struck deeply. Rhett’s sex stuffed him so fully that as he drank, Link’s climax approached despite it. Rhett sniffed and in the air could smell every sweetness dripping from him. The salt at the tip of his sex, the tears that rolled down his face, the iron flowing up from within.

The humid mouth, the teeth that nicked his thinnest skin, the feeling that he was still being penetrated and bitten and caressed as he was sucked burst his arousal at its highest point. 

Rhett slurped and licked. Link’s milk-ish semen blended pink with his blood and Rhett salivated to gather the spill that still leaked from his neck.

Link did not experience much else. The terror, as his vision faded, dulled by the afterglow of orgasm. Rhett worked to suck every drop from his body as he embraced him. Truly, Link felt loved. The agony in his heart as it beat without blood did not last.

“Oh, Link.”


	2. Lupinotuum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woof 🌲

Link is subject to phases. He shaved often, his legs and his handsome jaw. Rhett is stricken with sensual clairvoyance whenever Link lets his stubble grow. 

Rhett’s stomach was ruddy and furry with dark auburn hair that stayed mostly flat when Link caressed it. He said rubbing Rhett’s sex was “Like petting a little fox.” To which Rhett laughed and melted inside. 

Link’s lips followed his hands, his nose, too, buried in the odours of Rhett’s body, seeing peace and silence. Seeking the calm happiness in the landscape.

Rhett had a little mole hidden away in the folds of secret flesh between his legs. In the crease of his groin where the skin became thin and the heartbeat could be felt with the tongue. Rhett’s body was cast with freckles but one dark flat mole in his pubic hair was ever so precious.

Link would pretend to be seeking it when his fingers ran up between the legs behind the fox’s fur, pretend to be wanting to touch the little mole and not the sex, and as he caressed the mole, it was only accidentally that he touched the penis, so lightly, just lightly enough to feel the quick plant-like contractions and pulses of pleasure which his fingers produced. The leaves of the sensitive plant closing, folding over him in excitement, enclosing its secret pleasure, whose vibrations he felt.

Kissing the mole and not the sex, while sensing how it responded to the kisses given a little space away, traveling under the skin, from the mole to the tip of the penis, which twitched and jumped as his mouth came near. He buried his head there, drugged by the deep smells, forest smells, by the caress of his pubic hair, the fox’s brush, one strand losing itself inside of Link’s mouth, another losing itself among the bedclothes.

To Rhett’s divine indulgence, while bathing later, he found a grey hair among the fox’s brush. He tugged at it, contemplating his age and discovered that it was not one of his own, but one belonging to Link. He held it between his fingers, electric, thicker than his own and grey.

When their desire reached a point of saturation. When sensual pleasure of the hands and mouth could no longer fill every pore and the moon swelled to fullness they abandoned themselves to violent caresses. 

At times, Rhett could hear his bones crack when Link lifted his legs over his shoulders, when he was bid to bend over as wolves do. He heard the suction of Link’s sex piercing his body, the raindrop like sound of lips and tongues, the moisture spreading in the warmth of a mouth as if they were eating into a fruit which melted and dissolved.

And when Link let his stubble grow, Rhett was haunted just by the vision of his face, of how the grey and auburn fox would entwine, convulse and lay together for what seemed like hours. 

All this compressed into one second, archived in a phosphorescent moment, when Rhett sees Link’s unshaven face and knows soon that the moon will be full.


	3. Thaumaturge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check the tags on this one 💀

Link jumped first and so of course Rhett had to follow him. 

When beneath the surface, Rhett’s lungs were frozen. The water was different, black and heavy, he couldn’t reach the bottom. He broke the surface and sat upon the bank chilled and breathless. Link did not follow. Without waiting, Rhett dunked his body down into the black and caught a cold body beneath the arms.

Hauled up onto the bank, lifeless and white, Link’s body was a dead weight.

The sun was beginning to rise and it touched Link’s naked skin with a rose glow. Link’s saturated black hair clung to his nape and around his face. The light hair across his chest stood on end and his flesh was goose-pimpled. His smooth white golden skin glistened. Rhett had never before seen a more beautiful body, washed clear by the water, with lovely softness exposed.

He watched Link with fascination. The sun was drying him. He touched him. He was a little warm beneath the surface. Was he dead? Unconscious? He felt for a heart. It was not beating. Link’s chest seemed to cling to his hand.

Rhett shivered, then leaned over and kissed Link’s collar bone. The skin was elastic and crackled under his lips. He felt a sudden sexual urge. He continued to kiss the body before him. He parted Link’s lips. As he did so, a little water came out from between them. Rhett had a feeling that if he kissed Link long enough, he would come back to life. The heat of his lips passing into Link’s. He kissed his mouth, his nipples, his neck, his belly, and then his mouth descended to the wet curled pubic hair that rose above his worn swimming shorts. It was like kissing underwater.

Link lay stretched out, with his legs slightly parted, his arms straight along his sides. The sun turned his skin to gold, and his wet hair looked like seaweed.

How Rhett loved the way his body lay, exposed and defenceless. How he loved Link’s closed eyes and slightly opened mouth. His body tasted of dew, of wet grass, of wet leaves, of early morning flowers. His skin was satin under his fingers. He loved this passivity, this silence.

Rhett felt himself burning, tense. Finally he fell upon Link, and as he exposed his penis and worked it between Link’s pale legs, water flowed from between them. As if he were making love to a creature of the river. His movements caused Link’s body to undulate. More water left Link’s mouth. Rhett continued to thrust himself against him, expecting at any moment to feel Link respond but his body merely moved in rhythm with his. 

Now he was afraid, less that Link had died, and more that Link would wake before he finished. He tried to hurry and satisfy himself, but he couldn’t. He had never taken so long. The coolness and wetness of the fabric of Link’s shorts, his skin, his passivity, his enjoyment so prolonged - yet he could not come.

He moved desperately, to rid himself of his torment, to burst his warmth over the water that bled from Link’s cold body. Oh, how he wanted to come at this moment, kissing Link’s taut nipples, and frantically urged his sex against him, but he still could not come. He would be found there, by a passer by, lying over the body of a dead man, his best friend.

Finally, he lifted Link’s body from the waist, bringing him up against his penis and pushing violently into him. Now he felt Link’s chest convulse and tense and in that moment he felt himself explode between Link’s thighs. He withdrew, dropped Link’s body and tugged up his own shorts.

Link’s breath sucked in wetly. He arched up and leaned to the side to vomit. He spluttered and wretched and coughed up water that splashed and splattered over the vivid green grass.

“Link! Breathe. Breathe, take it easy.” Rhett rubbed a hand over Link’s back. Then patted at his ribcage to aid in the expulsion of water from Link’s lungs.

“God.” Link sputtered, winded and breathless. “You saved me, man.” 

“I guess.” Rhett shrugged. “Just pulled you up, that’s all.”


	4. Glaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🍳

Rhett adored Link’s obsession with semen. It was odd, of course, nothing was regular with Link. He would tease Rhett, forbid him from orgasm for several days. 

“Don’t. Please, don’t. Wait for me.” He would whisper across the telephone line. “Don’t you want to wait for me? Aren’t you on fire for me? Save it. Please. I’ll know.”

And of course, Rhett would be ablaze. Rhett would feel his sex congest. He would pick at the label on his beer bottle. He would bite his nails. He would tap his pen on the desk.

“I won’t last long, Link. Let me jerk off first. Please, baby, just suck on me for a little while first. Then I’ll fuck you. Please, I don’t want to disappoint you.” Rhett would play the dutiful lover but really he was fulfilling Link’s every whim.

And quickly Link’s palms, his fingers, his soft hot mouth would work Rhett’s erection and he would orgasm like a fountain head, long and hard and viscous.

Link would catch as much as he could in his hands and work it over his own penis. He smeared his between his legs and then when his own orgasm arrived, he would roll over Rhett, squirting himself across Rhett’s belly. 

When they indulged in intercourse it was much the same. Link would beg Rhett to pull out of his body and spend himself across his backside. Then Link would rub Rhett’s cum into his skin and laugh with hysterical joy as Rhett held him still so he could finish him off, mad with sensual ecstasy at the mess they made together.

Often Link would talk to Rhett aimlessly. After sex or while they lounged after dinner. What some perceived to be the random babblings of a chatterbox, Rhett knew to be a vulnerable sharing of the subconscious. As a silver web is an extension of the spider’s mind, it’s inner world, the accented speech that littered their days filled Rhett with endless curiosity about the inside world of Link Neal.

He would never admonish, never ridicule a particular point when they were talking alone but he did personify a certain pointed silence that drew Link to continue. 

“I never wore underwear when I was at home. Especially in the summer. Did you? When I was very young, like, some of my first memories, mama would put me in my t-shirt, shorts and then just let me wander off into the woods around the house. I think I was barefoot. No, she must have put me in shoes. I think.” This was how Link’s stories would start.

“I got in trouble one time.” Link’s face pinkened as he continued. “Well, it went on for a while. And it sounds weird now but I used to, there was a farm, you know, the one over the hill near the cow pasture? Well they let their chickens wander and they always came over into our backyard. Some of the hens made nests in the back and so I had this supply of eggs. Kind of secret from mama, she never bothered with anything in the yard.

So one day I realized that the eggs were already inside the chickens. You don’t know better as a child. They just sat there and let me stroke them, the chickens, they weren’t afraid of me at all. And they were pretty, their eyes are like glassy black beads and their feathers are soft. So I stuck my finger inside one of them and cracked the egg, while it was still in the thing. And I became obsessed with the idea. I would come out after mama made lunch, after I ate my sandwich of whatever she made, and I would hunt for these eggs. 

I would roll them around, without breaking them. And then I found that breaking them against stuff was so much fun. Way more fun than when it was inside the chicken. And it made a big splat and lots of mess in the grass. I wasn’t a messy kid, you remember, that wasn’t how I usually played. So in the backyard by myself I was suddenly this messy creature that stole eggs and got dirty. 

So anyway, I started to just hold them in my hand and burst them. It was super satisfying. Squeezing and squeezing until they went pop. And then the gooey feel of slime all over my hand and wiping it off on the grass. 

Then, I started stomping on them. That’s why it seems weird that mama put shoes on me, because I remember the feeling of the egg shells stabbing into the bottom of my feet. I must have taken my shoes off. I must have.

Anyway, then I discovered that I could slam my body down on the grass and break the eggs that way. And that was the most fun of all. I could hover my body over the egg and slowly lower myself and feel it burst under my weight. It would soak through my shorts.” For some reason, Link’s face turned red.

“Eventually I started to just hold them between my thighs and break them that way. Pop them one at a time. I got so messy. But it was weird. It was disgusting, don’t look at me like that, I was a little kid. I would pop the eggs between my legs and smear the goo all over myself. And that’s how I got in trouble. Mama came out one day and found me just covered in egg.” Link laughed absurdly. “Maybe she thought I was eating them. She got rid of all the little nests the chickens had made in the yard. I said sorry but I didn’t know what I had done wrong.”

“Doesn’t sound like you did anything wrong. How old were you, Link?”

“Eighteen. No, hahah, I was six or seven. Old enough to know better. I never really played with anything messy like that again. I just stayed in my room and arranged my toy soldiers. But now that I’m grown I think about those eggs. And I know there was a cockerel around because I heard him in the morning, well, all day actually. I know it’s stupid but I feel guilty but I can’t be sure that those eggs weren’t fertilized.”

Rhett watched Link gulp and frown.

“I think I was killing their chicks. And they just let me take them. The hens never fought me away from their nests. I didn’t know what I was doing. It’s terrible to think about. They cracked in different ways. The shell, and then, whatever was inside. I remember there was blood in the eggs.”

“I don’t think you meant any pain or harm to the things. Kids do weird stuff sometimes.” Rhett reassured him.

“I hope I wasn’t eating them.”

“Have you ever asked your mama?”

“No. Don’t be stupid. Forget I said anything.”


	5. Veiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Invisible Man

“Do I have to have you here? Why won’t you ever let me see you in the daylight?” Rhett whispered into Link's mouth. A nonexistent kiss. "Not even just a photo?"  


Link fished Rhett’s erection out of his pants and turned away. He forced his own jeans down just under his behind and tucked Rhett’s sex down between his thighs.

“Someone will see us.” Rhett gasped, giving no indication that he wanted to stop. 

They were only hidden by the corner of the building. Luckily no one in Cannes was bothering to look for drunk tourists who lingered well after the festival had ended for the night.

“No one will see us.” Link grunted. He backed himself up against Rhett’s body. If Rhett had any more sense about him, he would be refusing Link’s gestures. He would deny Link the satisfaction of getting him off. But like this, he was always subjected to his sensual commands.

“I wish I could see you. All of you.” Rhett groaned into Link’s hair. He gripped him very tightly around the waist. If he could not see, perhaps he could feel the lovely contours of his body. The softness of his skin. But he was always scolded for wanting more.

Sometimes, Rhett would pass a hand over Link’s lower back. He would get bold then, and seek to tuck his fingers under Link’s sweater or shirt. At that Link would become angered. He was disgusted by the very idea that Rhett might have designs upon his body.

“I want to make you feel good, Link." Rhett breathed and then, feeling vulnerable and free. "Make love with you.”

And Link delved his hand between his own thighs to reach Rhett’s erection where it worked for pleasure. Rhett yelped as it was gripped with cruel fingers. Link squeezed and pulled violently at it. 

“Hurry up. Finish. Come.”

Rhett stifled his whimper and pulled Link back against his body. His eyes sought the sliver of white skin. The soft and untouched flesh that peaked above the waist of Link’s jeans and out from the bottom of his winter coat. 

Rhett flushed at the sight. Adored the way Link's ass cushioned his thrusts and made contact with his hips as he curled over him.

He wouldn't dare let his fingers stroke over Link’s behind but the very idea of it had him boil over and curl into Link's heat. 

Link slipped from Rhett’s arms. Rhett leant against the alley wall, sated and wet with sweat from being contained in layers of winter clothes. He gasped his breath and all that was left of Link was a cloud of vapour he had exhaled into the snowy winter night.


	6. Mad Science

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mythical deleted the video, but this chapter is based on the very funny sketch R and L made in which Rhett played Dr Frankenstein and looked adorable  
> 🧪🧪🧪🧪❤️🧪🧪🧪🧪

Journal, I know I am to refrain from recording personal endeavours in this book but I am compelled to make sense of how I conducted myself last night. Only because of dire internal conflict and self doubt am I writing what I can remember of the incident here today, otherwise I would have been continuing with my research as planned.

So far, it has been easy to refrain from notes of a personal nature as I do not have company in the house, and for good reason! But having Igor out scouting local gravesites, I could hardly refrain from inviting a stranger into my home. 

I may be a man of science but I have my scruples. 

I usually have most tasks cared for by my assistant but last night I was alone in the dark by the fire. I read Henry Holt’s Modern Biology, fascinated as I am by amphibian ability to regenerate limbs, when I heard a knock on the door.

The rain against the window had soothed my weary mind, fatigued as I was from the day's messy activities. I would usually never answer the door when alone in the house, but the thought that a lonesome individual was out in the storm drove me to answer

It took me a moment to open the triple bolted door but when I did I was struck with incredible beauty. Objective beauty! 

There was a man in the doorway, taking shelter beneath the porch. His bone structure was instantly fascinating. A dark and prominent brow, a generous jaw line and a wide but proportionate nose upon which sensible frames glasses perched. He was graced with a slender neck that sloped down to well cut collar bones, broad shoulders, slim waist, steady hips, long legs and evenly balanced feet. 

Then, as my eyes travelled back up, the bluest eyes beamed through steamed lenses and thick silver peppered dark hair topped off the man before me. He was wet, his frilled white shirt had soaked through and allowed me to see pink skin beneath the drenched cotton.

Once I had interrogated him as to his purpose, being a gentleman, I did not hesitate. I let him inside and allowed his request to use the telephone for automotive assistance.

I was not surprised that the phone line was out of service. I was very happy to have such a guest, unaccustomed to playing host as I am. 

I still managed along in my cumbersome way to see that he was comfortable. Seeing my cardigan hang from his small frame struck me as a pleasure. He did not question the wet medical specimen jars in the kitchen. He only commented that my glass apparatus set on the counter must provide me with good “Cold Brew Coffee.” I did not correct him. I introduced myself formally and he favoured me with his own name. “Link.”

I tried for the life of me to conjure a topic for conversation as we sat before the fire, awaiting the kettle to boil. All my mind filled with was visions of the man’s nervous system. How slight his ribcage must be and guessed at the shape of the innards of his gut, to fit in such a slim waist. He had large hands but they were swamped by my cardigan. His ankles were slender where his tight pants rode up his legs as he dried his boots off by the warmth of the fire.

The whistle of the kettle showed him to be of keen reflex, as he jolted in his seat at the sound. 

I will confess it here, as I feel the weight of guilt for the first time since I started this endeavour, that I fancied him for a subject upon which to experiment. Morally questionable as it may be, living flesh is infinitely more attractive and malleable than freshly dead.

I tried to suppress my desire but whilst I was in the kitchen alone, my eyes fell upon the jar of laudanum I keep on the high shelf along with many other chemicals of interest. I hesitated. Creation of life is my greatest scientific aspiration, re-animation of the un-living body. Murder is a ghastly business. A grave robber I may be but a killer I am not. I do not possess the disposition. 

So I added what little milk there was to his tea and brought it to him. He took it, he had removed my cardigan and folded it upon the arm of the chair. As he blew on the hot contents of the mug he wandered the room. I followed close behind, of course.

He was first interested in the contents of my bookshelves but kept his thoughts to himself. Then, he moved as he sipped, to the basement door. My heart began to beat a rapid flutter in my chest. He reached for the handle and I panicked.

I warned him of my dangerous laboratory in the cellar. That just brought my guest to the conclusion that I must be some interesting sort of fellow to live alone and keep experiments behind closed doors.

To my dismay he prodded further. He asked what type of science I practice. I could feel heat rise up the back of my neck, I knew then that I should never have answered the door. If this man, Link, found out what abominations unto the lord I was creating for the good of science and mankind, he could not be allowed to leave.

So I did what I thought best. I distracted him with the only thing I had left at my disposal. The kiss was short and sweet, if not desperate. He clung to me, stiffened in his arms and he drew a quick breath but he did not refuse me. I was clumsy, due to the anxious nature of my advance. Our glasses knocked together. I informed him of my intentions. 

“You are the most gorgeous creature I have had in my home in such a long time.” It was not a lie but I would have formulated a sweeter sweet nothing had I only had the intention to bed the man. “ Forgive me if I am too forward but I get terribly lonely in this big house by myself.”

Lightning cracked and thunder rumbled through the walls of the house. He placed his tea on the telephone table.

“Well, I don’t fool around with strangers.” Link said.

“I don’t fool around. I know exactly what I want.” I assured him.

Link took my offered hand and I guided him back to the seats before the fire. We sat together, lit only by the fire and the lightning that flashed through the raging storm. I did not want him to think. I did not want him to hesitate. I removed my lab coat and unbuttoned my shirt immediately. His eyes went wide. I averted my gaze, acted coy and shy, as though I were new to pleasure.

“You are just big all over, huh.” He commented and reached a hand forward.

I let him touch me as he pleased. His hands stroked over my chest and he seemed to marvel at the width of my shoulders. I leaned into him and received a cautious kiss on my mouth.

“I’m surprised. And I’m flattered. I know you said you don’t often have company. Does that extend to, you know, romance, as well?” I thought him such a gentleman. “Maybe we should slow down. I want to have a good time but I’d be okay with anything you wanna do.”

I had to be frank with him. I of course only used my masculine wiles to distract my guest but if I were honest, I was incredibly excited that my move on him had paid off. Through his hesitance I was urged to press my desires upon him. 

“I want you to penetrate me.” I purred. I pulled my shirt off my shoulders and let the fire light bathe my skin.

“Oh.” Link grinned, his face a glorious red. “I see.”

“Yes.” I assured him. I let my hand find his own. “If you are amicable.”

“Um.” He paused and swallowed.

Perhaps he was not an adventurous lover. So, Journal, I pushed further.

“Link, I am already in a state of arousal just speaking to you this way. I find you attractive and given that my body is excited by yours, the most logical course of action would be for you to fuck me until one or both of us experience orgasm.” I have to admit, I rarely use expletives. I let the fricative vulgarity sit on my tongue for a moment longer than necessary. 

To my delight, he grabbed at me. He threaded his fingers into my hair and took complete control of my posture. Despite his shorter stature, he had no trouble bending me to his will. He dragged me down to him and pushed his body against mine.

He was quick to remove his clothes. I removed my trousers and underwear and there we both were, naked upon my chair in the lounge. I could not hold my tongue.

“Goodness, you are a sight to behold.” I took his hand in my own and let my fingers trace the fragile metacarpal bones along to the wrist. I stroked up his prominent tendons to the crease of his elbow. “Perfect.” And then up to his shoulder. “So strong and well proportioned."

“I’m blushing, already.” Link spoke.

I was captivated. The collar bones, I used both hands to trace. My fingers caressed up his long neck and over his jaw. I stroked his cheekbones and up, to fit my fingers into the space at his temples. I held his skull in both hands and marvelled at his design. He gazed into me and I felt my scientific appetite well up inside of me.

All this beauty before me, coupled with the sensual desire that bubbled in me for the real live man that pushed up to me, drew my mind to how lonely I had become.

In my private moments, I indulge in intense experimentation. A loner, of course, I have spent many years as a bachelor, singular in my studies. My research has drawn me to every corner of science and beyond. Despite my life’s dedication to work, I do long for a partner. For company. 

I especially long for human touch. Sexually I have explored all avenues. No gender draws me more than any other. No physical boundaries prevent my investigation into my own pleasure, my own flesh. With the help of electrostimulation and various devices, I had been able to milk every drop of ecstasy from myself. 

And so the prospect of a night of pleasure with a real man, in possession of a real orgasmic energy of his own, overcame my urge to kill him, dissect the individual parts and harvest what I needed.

I wanted to enjoy him whole.

So I fetched oil from the kitchen and I took his three fingers all at once. I let my voice run free, my cock ached but I left it alone, I wanted to draw out every little part of the experience.

“Your hands are wonderful.” I encouraged him. “I want more." And I took his erection in my hand to tug and squeeze at it. He was circumcised, which I found interesting. I traced the scar around the mid-point of the shaft. Nothing more than discolouration but fascinating still. His erection was hot and solid in my hand. Not too thick around with enough length to push my limits. “I can tell this will feel perfect. Do you know how to use it?” I teased him.

And the tease worked. He took a handful of my curls and tugged my head back to bare my throat. He loomed above me, strong and alive and did wonderful things with his tongue. He sucked at my neck and whispered into my ear with hot breath that made me tingle all over. Journal, I was on fire!

“I’ll fucking show you how I use it.” He growled into my ear.

He pulled his fingers from me and I felt an unbearable void inside myself. It was soon replaced by blunt hot flesh. My legs were spread wide around him and I gasped air into my lungs. He was steady in his approach but never wavered into threatening territory. He gave me ample time to accommodate his length and even stroked at me like some noisy house cat as I whined for him.

I admire a gentle lover, one that follows the rules of love and courtship but I wanted to be ravaged by this grey haired stranger in the night. The storm raged at the window and fed into my excitement. 

“You’re a beautiful specimen of a man.” I moaned as I looked down. He knelt on the floor and gripped my thighs for purchase as he thrust up into me. My hair was wild and free about my face. “I’d love to see the structure of your spine, the nerves, your insides. I bet they’re perfect.” I tossed my head back and arched myself into his hands as they searched up my body.

“You have a weird way of talking dirty.” Link laughed. “You like that kind of talk?”

“Yes.” I curled forwards and took his hand. I brought it up and sucked two fingers into my mouth. The sensation was wonderful for me, to be filled so nicely. Link responded with a harsh buck of his hips. I moaned around the digits between my lips.

“Y-you feel so warm inside.” He began. 

“I do?” I encouraged, I licked his fingers.

“Yes. Warm and wet.”

“Hmm?” 

“There’s hardly any space for me.” And Link surged up to wrap his arms around my middle. He halted his movements and pressed one hand to my belly and I gasped when he said: “Maybe I can feel myself if I press hard enough.”

I was a mess from that point onwards. I was very loud, being only the two of us in the house I felt free to express myself. He responded with moans of his own. He turned me this way and that several times. I was on all fours facing the moonlight and the thunder, then on my back with my legs in the air. The chair creaked and groaned beneath our wriggling bodies.

I finally was slung across one arm of the chair, with my arms locked and my ass held high in his palms. My hands gripped the other arm to keep my body aloft as he gave it to me. My voice rang a constant cry that hiccupped when his hips collided with my behind. The relentless wet slapping sound our bodies made when we collided was obscene. 

Then Link stopped and over my shoulder I could see him observe the place where we were joined. He stroked his fingers around the slippery circumference of my entrance. 

“Think you could take some more?” He was bright red, even in the low light of the lounge I could see the blood rise in his face across the bridge of his nose.

“What do you mean?” There was very little sense in my mind at the time.

He let his index finger graze the rim of my still stuffed hole and I gasped. I understood his meaning, then.

“Oh, please, yes!” I begged, my arms collapsing under me. “Do it! Please.”

Link pulled his burning length from me and when he pushed back in, there was an added stretch that burned so brightly I had to shut my eyes against the pleasure of it. 

I’m afraid I was rather shameless then. I begged him to continue. My mouth fell open and I salivated and my eyes shed tears at the sensation of being stretched over full.

I reached back and held his hand in place when he had his entire finger and erection inside of me. I moved my hips only a few times before I swallowed air and ejaculated all over the chair beneath me. I think my moaning must have reached a level then that was obscene because I could hear Link chuckle and felt him cling to me as he withdrew his finger and pumped himself empty inside my slumped body.

It took me some time to recover. Link was a perfect guest. He gathered our clothes and helped me to redress. He kissed me even as we put ourselves back together. I had thought that casual trists in the night were not affectionate affairs. 

“That was unexpected.” He said as he wiped his glasses on his shirt.

My eyes yet again fell to his hands, dexterous and tidy. His arms were well toned and tanned. His long legs had been so strong and well conditioned as he worked to satisfy me. His eyes shone behind his glasses, clever blue and still lazy from orgasm. His hair was dark and thick. His skin was perfect. His torso was tight and youthful, the width of his shoulders in lovely contrast to the slim nature of his waist. 

I slipped into some type of trance as I watched him. I am sure he was puzzled by my state, my eyes unfocussed and quiet. He was exactly what I had been searching for: a body tough but delicately configured. I imagined the inside of his skull and what filled it behind those eyes. 

“The storm has almost stopped. The party I was going to is probably half done by now. Could I maybe, stay the night, just to wait out the last of the storm?”

I realized I could not keep him. Not as a lover or as an experiment. 

“Oh, yes, of course you can.” I smiled out of my reverie. “But I must ask that you leave first thing in the morning.” I saw the shine in his eyes fade. “I have work to do.”

I stood and showed him to the guest bedroom. Luckily I am a light sleeper and arose before he could wake and wander the house to make his own discoveries.

He was even more handsome the morning after. His hair was soft and his sleepy expression drew me close.

Despite my iron will, I could not resist his warm hands when they enfolded my body. He embraced me and kissed my mouth again. How wonderful!

The sun had risen, the light seemed to flutter over him when he made his leave. He paused on the porch, where I had found him the night before. He asked me for my number and scratched at the back of his head.

I will not compromise the progression of my work. I will not take time from my research and experiments to trade sweet nothings with a stranger. I will not give in to my temptations and keep him for my own, as a lover or as separated body parts. My assistant and I will continue our grim endeavour. I will raise man from the dead. I will succeed. I will be the envy of the scientific world. I will become God himself!

But for now I am only human, so I gave him my home number and told him to call me anytime.


End file.
